Unlikely heroes
by pinksea67
Summary: "I'm going to tell you something I haven't told anyone else, not even James."
1. Chapter 1

Marianne Took held her sobbing mother close, patting her back. She tried not to roll her eyes while her shirt was getting drenched. To her side her father was trying to muffle his sobs into his handkerchief. Her younger brother stood close by, arms respectfully folded behind and holding a somber expression on his face

No, don't worry this isn't a drama, although there will be plenty of drama and excitement later on, but the heroine of this story, that is Marianne, is essentially a positive person. It was hard to keep her down, because she wasn't an emotional creature. She didn't think with her ovaries, but instead liked cool, hard facts. And the fact now was that she was going off to her new job. She graduated from Beauxbaton two years ago, worked as part of security at Gringgots, before leaving her job six months ago. It was honestly not worth getting sexually harassed by goblins. She didn't know whether to be offended or flattered because goblins usually went for veelas. But that wasn't the real reason for leaving. The real reason was a mixture of depression, aimlessness and finally-having a boyfriend, who was a handsome charm breaker at Gringgots, cheat on you several times.

So she quit her job, lied to her parents that she was fired and had been living like a bum with her parents ever since. Her parents' sympathy lasted for a week though, and she had been trying to get a job, any job, for the past few months, but couldn't manage to get any. Even the job as a security at the ministry was denied! All she had to do was check in people's wands-a monkey could do that work, but she was still informed that she was too 'inexperienced'. She in return sent back a letter informing them that she would write to the Daily Prophet about the 'Hogwarts clique' that the ministry had made, and that if they were biased against her because they thought she was French, well for their information her ancestors were hundred percent British. Of course, they ignored it and her anger gave way to laziness and she didn't write anything to the Daily Prophet, although she was tempted to write to the Quibbler.

But one day, in a stroke of brilliance, she applied to Hogwarts for the position of defense against the dark arts teacher. She was much too under qualified for the position-she knew that, but she also knew the rumors about how no one lasted in that position for more than a year and that Albus Dumbledore was desperate to find a teacher. So she applied and, hilariously, she got the job.

Her mother continued to sob harder, and surprisingly she felt a little sad too. Her previous job was at day time only and now she was going away to live in Hogwarts, it would be a while before she could enjoy a nice dinner with her family again. And with her fourteen year old brother going to Beauxbaton in a few days, her parents would be all alone, left to manage their Lovemaking and romance Potions Company.

But she pulled herself together; she knew her parents would have a more fun time without them and definitely more freedom. Besides she wouldn't forget so easily the sullen mutterings and heavy hints to get a job that she was getting the last six months.

Finally her mother let go of her, and she hugged her father again. She turned to her brother Rafael and they hugged each other.

"Promise you'll write to me each week, okay?" she said, looking into his innocent face. She adored him, and he would always be her baby brother. He was a gorgeous boy, with baby blue eyes and blonde curls, and looked like a poster boy for white supremists, but his inside was a heart of pure gold. "And _tell _me if anyone's giving you a hard time okay, don't just keep it in." she squeezed him harder as he nodded obediently.

"I think Hogwarts students are the luckiest to have you as a teacher" he said smiling. Oh boy, she thought, one of these days he's going to get a shock when he finds out his older sister isn't such a big deal. Maybe she shouldn't have exaggerated her work to him. Or told him that she was on a personal basis with the minister of magic. She did just serve him a cup of tea only, and not advise him on how to run the affairs.

"Yes, well, not too lucky. I'm going to be strict with them!" she said lightly. "First thing I'm going to do is reinstate physical punishments. I think I'll have a word with Dumbledore once I settle in"

"He would listen to you?" he said wide eyed.

"He might" she said noncommittally

He gave her his dazzling smile and they hugged a last time.

Her floo appointment was in two minutes. She took a last look at herself in the hall mirror. Chestnut brown hair was swept up in a loose bun, and she wore plum robes with a faux fur stole on top. Underneath she opted for classic black pants and shirt, and wore it with her black leather boots, that were her pride and joy. Her face was not so puffy anymore; she spent the week detoxing after gaining weight the past unemployed months, and it was now looking fresh with clear, wide, dark blue eyes. She thought she looked great. Maybe too great, she thought worryingly, Hogwarts had a very scholarly feeling to it. But there wasn't any time left to change her outfit, her floo was now.

She stepped in the fireplace and with last farewell cries from both side, dropped the floo powder and got transported.

A dizzying moment later she stepped out into professor McGonagall's office.


	2. Chapter 2

Mrs. McGonagall turned out to be a severe looking woman in her forties, with a tight braid bun and pointed glasses. But Marianne sensed there was another side to Mrs. McGonagall; maybe it was the red lipstick, the arched eyebrows or the tight red skirt under her black robes, but Marianne felt sure there was a wild side to her.

"Good evening Mrs. McGonagall." She greeted politely.

"Good evening, Miss Took." replied McGonagall, examining her appraisingly. Marianne straightened herself and looked back squarely. She knew she was too young for the job, but dammit she got it and she was going to get the respect that went with it.

"Classes start tomorrow, at nine." said Mrs. McGonagall. "You will be expected to be at the main hall by 8:30 tomorrow for breakfast. You should have been here earlier, as it is there is no time to brief you about your course. All I can tell you is that you will be teaching the first and second year, the course outline is in your bedroom. I'm sure it will be easy for you to decipher the outline, especially with your experience" she said the last part somewhat sarcastically but Marianne found it hard to feel offended. McGonagall, she felt, would probably talk a nanny to the minister of magic.

"Of course" she replied smoothly, then added "Thank you for your confidence in me."

Before Mrs. McGonagall could reply she heard a snort and realized there was another person in the office with her. For a moment she just gaped at him; she wasn't sure if he was a human or a demon. He was seated on a low armchair, his black robes swathed around him and all over the chair, the dark material billowing slightly even though there was no breeze in the closed room. He had shiny, black, neck length hair that covered most of his face, except for a large nose that peeked out. Suddenly he swooped from the chair and walked over to her. He was tall, very tall and he stood still there, just staring at her with a disgusted look on his face.

She didn't know what to do, it didn't help that he had very intense, glittering black eyes. She looked beseechingly at Mrs. McGonagall, who just looked patiently on.

"Ah, yes. Miss Took this is our potions teacher Severus Snape."

"Nice to meet you." She said a little forcefully, hoping he would back off. He did leeringly. Then he left the office, slamming the door behind him.

"Well, he's a cheerful little fellow!" she said a little unsettled.

"_Professor _Snape has been with us for a year now and he is a very competent teacher." Mrs. McGonagall said, in a firm way that meant that while it was very obvious he was strange no one was allowed to comment on it.

"Yes, Mrs. McGonagall" she said a little ashamed.

"Please, call me Minerva."

"Yes, you can call me Marianne."

"Winkle!" Minerva said, and a house elf popped out, and bowed lowly to her.

"Take Marianne to her room, please." Minerva said dismissively, and picked up a book.

She allowed herself to be led to her room by the tiny house elf, feeling a little dejected. The castle was quiet, cold and gloomy; its stone walls were not up to the standards she was used to at Beauxbaton were the building was a glamorous French style mansion. Also the staff so far did not seem normal. Especially Snape.

She trudged miserably behind Winkle, already thinking of backing out of the job, and what kind of excuses Dumbledore would accept. He seemed like a kind, naïve old man, she was sure.

"Miss Marianne, we are here." Winkle squeaked.

She blinked in surprise. Her room was AMAZING. It was large and gorgeous. Forget leaving this job!

She changed to her pajamas and fell asleep instantly, forgetting about the course outline.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a bad idea forgetting about the course outline. She woke up and saw the time was 7:50 and leapt up as though she was electrified; breakfast was in forty minutes she couldn't possibly get ready and prepare her lesson! So she settled in getting ready and by 8:30 her hair was in a beautiful bun. She didn't put on that much makeup as she preferred the natural look for day to day. She wore a short tweed dress, which suited the colder September weather and pale yellow robes on top. Most importantly she put on her best cheerful smile and made her way to the great hall.

Thankfully the teachers' entrance was behind the teachers table so she quietly slipped in and sat in the only seat.

Mrs. McGonagall leant forward and said "Good morning Marianne, I trust your night was comfortable?" and without waiting an answer she turned to the others and said "Marianne is our new defense against the dark arts teacher" she said it with raised eyebrows and Marianne felt that they all had a good talk about the newest addition to staff. And she couldn't blame them, everyone on the table seemed older than thirty five, except for Snape who was close to her age, although she still wasn't convinced that he was a human.

Speaking of Snape, he was staring at her with a venomous look; there was no mistaking he didn't like her.

She turned to the lady besides her and whispered "Er…why is Snape looking at me like that?"

The lady looked confused then smiled and giggled a little "Don't mind him; he was like that last year with Mosswood. Kept trying to convince him he was teaching all his lessons wrong, poor guy left in the end; his nerves couldn't handle it. And he was a retired auror, mind you."

"Er…why?"

"Oh, you don't know, of course you don't. Well, Mosswood was the last defense teacher. Snape wanted the job, but Dumbledore felt he wasn't experienced enough, you know he just graduated from Hogwarts a few years ago, so he got potions instead. He's been dead set against you being hired, nothing personal of course but he feels like he's the best man for the job. Probably is too, knows more about dark arts than most aurors. Don't let him bother you though, everyone knows Snape, you'll get used to him. By the way, I'm Bathsheba Babbling, but you can call me Beth, I teach ancient runes."

"Nice to meet you Beth, so er...how are the students? Bratty bunch of kids?"

"Depends on their houses. You get the snooty, self-entitled ones in Ravenclaw; think they know everything. Hufflepuff are okay, they'll never really cross the line, but it's a pain getting a presentable homework from them. Gryffindors are loud and always getting in trouble…so are Slytherins for that matter, but just know this…they're evil."

"Who, Slytherin students?" she said with a little laugh.

"Yes" Beth said seriously. "Don't turn your backs on them for a second."

Minerva cut in "Marianne we are having a welcome drink this Friday at Hogsmeade, please make your schedule free."

"Sure, that's fantastic" she said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster and Minerva's frostiness melted a little.

"And I'd also like you to meet the defense teacher for years 3 through seven, Gavin Hanwish" she said gesturing to the person seated next to her. Marianne leant forward and, not to be too cliché, but her jaw did drop a little. Gavin was handsome. He was a muscular man, and wore a tight shirt under his robes to prove it. He had a square, dimpled jaw with dark curls. At the moment he was smiling flirtatiously, and even though she was never attracted to this type of look, she felt the heat rise in her.

"Hello" he said in a deep voice.

"Gavin was in the magical law enforcement, but he decided to take some time off because of his knee" Minerva said, the admiration in her voice very clear.

"Dark wizard managed to curse me, but of course I got in a few good curse myself." he said.

"Yes, I'm sure you did" squeaked one the teachers, a chubby looking with messy hair. He winked at her and she accidently slopped her drink all over the table, causing a midget sized wizard next to her to mutter indignantly "Really Pomona, I would hardly expect this from a student."

"Because of Gavin's considerable experience we decided to put him in charge of your teaching, just until you get the hang of everything" said Minerva, still speaking admirably, which did not suit her at all.

Marianne stopped looking at Gavin and looked at Minerva instead. "Excuse me, in charge of me? I think we're both new here."

"Yes, but I've worked in the ministry department of magical law enforcement for ten years, while you have been a security guard for two years, is it? I think that gives me plenty authority over you sweety." He said with a condescending laugh, and the witches in the table tittered.

She now officially hated him. She didn't see him handsome anymore but ridiculously big with a small head. She sneered in reply, and turned back only to see Snape looking at her with something close to amusement, but which he quickly turned back to hostile anger.

She turned to Beth to say something but saw her having the same sloppy look on her face, and knew she would have no support there. She muttered "females" and went back to her breakfast gloomily.


	4. Chapter 4

There was no doubt that teaching was exhausting, and many times she started thinking of her old job at the bank longingly where the most exciting thing that would happen would be a split grocery bag.

Well that wasn't entirely true. There were the fights between the goblins and their female veela girlfriends, and the occasional trap gone wrong, where they would spend days rescuing their colleagues. And who could forget the awful drama Susan at storage department would make over Michael the temp. But at least the job wasn't demanding. But being a teacher drained you physically and mentally.

Firstly Dumbledore had said, with twinkling eyes, that due to her considerable experience she was now in charge of the student clubs. She soon discovered that apart from the Slug Club, the clubs were in a pitiful state. She spent her whole first week reorganizing the paperwork, raising the budget and coercing students to join them. There were now twenty well-run clubs in the school, and she felt something new: pride over her work.

Her classes were tough, not because of the course itself but because of the students. Everything Beth said was right on spot, and she hated/loved her students.

At the moment she was having a double class of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws second year and the noise was deafening.

"Bowers! You do not turn your friend yellow!" she screamed keeping her most serious face on while rolling with laughter inside. The kid named Adam was standing there sullenly in a sunny shade of yellow. She redid the spell and grabbed Bowers by the scruff of his robes to the front of the class. Ah, yes this one thing she discovered in Hogwarts that she liked immensely: you could be rough with the students. She set him to write lines when she heard another bang behind her.

She turned around with a snarl only to see Lily J having Lily B in a headlock. The boys around her were cheering, in the disgusting way adolescent boys do. They tumbled to the floor and one of the skirts ripped causing even bigger joy to the boys who were now jumping like monkeys.

She set her wands on them and separated them. Then she smacked the back of one of the boys. The class finally got silent, with a few giggles.

"Are you two girls or hardened criminals? I have never seen anything so shameful in my life!" She was a bit surprised to see how quiet the class became. "I want an essay written by the both of you, about the wonderful qualities the other person has." She said spontaneously and was a little proud of her social counseling skills. "_And _a box of chocolate for me, in compensation for the headache and disturbance you've caused me" now that punishment she wasn't so sure of, but she turned around only to find herself face to face with a glowering Snape.

"Er…"

"Miss Took" he said with deadly quietness, "I have been trying to be patient with you for the past two weeks, but I can no longer stay quiet at the abysmal discipline you keep your class. Either you will keep them quiet or I will. This is not a play area!" He turned around and swished his robes. He slammed the door behind him.

It was quiet for two seconds but then she felt herself tearing up. All the students got up and rushed to hug her, and Lily J started bawling "I'm so sorry it's my fault" The class started being noisy again with many shouting profanities at Snape. The door banged open again and Snape entered to see Marianne surrounded by her students, red in the face. He said nothing, but simply stared then backed out of the class

After another two hours, this time with Hufflepuffs and Slytherins. The Slytherins were bitchy as usual but she probably liked them the most; it was refreshing to see ambition and confidence in young people. After that she went down to dinner where she tried her best to not look at Snape.

She didn't know why but he made her nervous. Ok, no she knew why he made her nervous; he was a scary bat, but what she didn't know was why she blushed and felt giddy. He wasn't good looking in the usual sense, but she found him interesting and at times almost attractive. And there was also the way he brooded in the staff room, that suggested heartbreak and which girl didn't find that appealing?

Well, probably not that many when it involves Snape. She had to admit he was very rude and stand offish. He was his worst enemy when it came to people.


	5. Chapter 5

A month had passed and Marianne felt right at home at Hogwarts. She soon became popular with the students, who viewed her as a cool older sister, which was probably not appropriate for a teacher. She and Snape developed an odd relationship, based on rolling their eyes every time Gavin would speak, and occasionally pranking Gavin, like sending him on an emergency errand to McGonagall's room late at night. Through their mutual scorn of Gavin, Snape lessened his anger a little towards Marianne although not exactly becoming friendly.

She and Beth connected through a love of fashion and men; one of Marianne's few passions, although Beth seemed to have better luck when it came to men.

It wasn't that she didn't get offers to go out on dates; on the contrary her weekends at Hogsmeade were full of eligible men but something was always missing in them. Perhaps she was growing up but she felt that having a handsome face and hard abs, while very nice to look at, just weren't that important anymore.

She was telling this to Beth at the moment; both were sitting in the staff common room and talking about what they would do next Hogsmeade trip.

"Marianne, I may not have known you for long but that's bullshit and you know it. You of all people…" she broke off Snape having just entered the room.

He gave them a disinterested glance and settled into the corner sofa; the most uncomfortable one.

"I mean" continued Beth "you're so vain, you always check out the hot guys only"

"I do not" Marianne responded hotly, she felt uncomfortable talking about this in front of Snape.

"Hah, sure it's okay. I mean you're gorgeous anyway so you can be as vain as you want." It was times like these when she knew she would never like Beth completely. Feeling Snape's gaze on her, she turned to him and said levelly "Did you read the morning's paper, Severus? I can't believe they're rechecking all the pure blood properties." Yes, she had started reading the papers now. She was going to be an intelligent and well-rounded lady. Not the guy-crazy airheaded persona everyone seemed to think she was. Which never bothered her before but now…

Snape cleared his throat and said "Just another article 42." He stopped and stared at her as if waiting for a reply.

"Er, yes I totally agree" she said feeling clueless.

"Agree on what?" he said smirking slightly.

"It's totally unfair, it's just another power show by the ministry" she babbled, her cheeks reddening.

Sometimes she wondered just how much Snape could see through her, that she wasn't smart, politically aware, and ambitious or had any grand plans for the future. She wasn't like Snape who knew everything about almost everything. The only thing she would know more about than him would be celebrity gossip and fashion. She knew she must seem vacant and uninteresting. She sometimes didn't even feel attractive anymore, but average, no below average. She wondered if he could see how nothing she was.

She clutched her tea and said nothing. It was quiet for a few seconds then Snape spoke up. "You're right; it is a power show because the ministry couldn't be further from power than they are now. The Daily prophet doesn't mention the really important events, like how the political party Knights of Walpurgis is actually a dark arts society bent on ridding all muggleborns and enslaving the muggles."

Beth chocked a bit on her tea, and Marianne gaped at him. Then Beth stood up and awkwardly gathered her things, "I just remembered I have to meet Pomona now and help at the greenhouse" she squeaked, and quickly left the room.

"She knows" said Snape casually, "she knows like most people do what's happening, but what we're all going to be good citizens and ignore it until it goes away. Except this time it won't, the knights aren't you're average scum and dropouts you usually meet in radical societies. These are elite pure bloods, politicians and the wealthy class. And all young too. You've got almost the whole Black family supporting it and that's when you know the muggles don't have a chance."

He said this all so casually and languidly, Marianne stared at him horrified and confused. She wished now she actually paid more attention to the papers before, the Knights had been around for the past twenty years but they didn't seem like dark wizards. In fact, their leader Voldemort was a senior advisor to the ministry and…was said to be as powerful as Dumbledore. She suddenly felt very frightened.

He stood up and without really looking at her said "Come to Dumbledore's office tonight after dinner if you really want to wake up."

He swept out of the room, and she stayed there shocked for a while. But she knew, without a doubt, that she was going to Dumbledore's office tonight. After all Snape thought she should go.

After dinner, she made her way uncertainly to Dumbledore's office. When she reached the entrance she saw Beth was already there.

"I'm surprised to see you here." Marianne said a little haughtily, but Beth grabbed her arm and dragged her to the wall. She looked harassed. "Look there's a reason why I left the room like that. Did you know that Snape is a member of Knights of Walpurgis himself? He was for four years before he went to Dumbledore and became a spy for him."

"So what's the problem?" asked Marianne "if he's a spy that means he's on our side-"

"No don't you see? How do we really know he's a spy for us and not for them? Snape is a dark arts fanatic, always have been, and he has some really pure blood extremist views. Before you enter the room, you need to know you can't trust anyone" she said squeezing Marianne's arm.

"Can I trust you?" Marianne said, trying to lighten the mood but Beth continued looking grim. They entered Dumbledore's office and there were already three men and a woman there. Neither Dumbledore nor Snape were there yet.

They greeted Beth cheerfully and Beth said "Hey guys, this is Marianne our new Defense teacher for the younger students. This is her first meeting. Marianne I want you to meet aurors James Potter, his lovely wife Lily Potter, auror Frank Longbottom and Sirius Black."

Marianne smiled at them and sat down. In the silence she studied her companions.

Frank was a tall, well-built man with an air of quiet confidence. He sat very dignified and patiently.

James Potter looked like an easy going man. His hair was ruffled over his glasses and he kept whispering to his wife, most probably sweet nothings. His wife was a pretty woman, with thick red braided hair. She looked a bit saintly, the kind of person who would bring over chicken soup when you're sick.

Sirius Black-hold on Black? The notoriously famous pure blood family that got away with everything? It was a well-known saying that the biggest blessing in the wizard world is that Blacks are not interested in politics. They were famous for their wealth, magical prowess and their snobbery. So what was this guy doing here? But Sirius didn't look like a typical Black. For one thing he was wearing ripped jeans under his robes with leather boots. And another was that he was reading a Muggle *ahem* girl magazine. He was so handsome, that Marianne was ready to take back her previous comments about looks not mattering. He had striking black hair and eyes and aristocratic features that still had a hint of haughtiness that a Black would have. She stared at him fascinated.

The door opened, startling her from her reverie. Dumbledore strode in serenely with Snape and McGonagall behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

Dumbledore settled in his chair but Snape went immediately to Lily, bent down and took her hand. Marianne looked on, startled.

"Are you okay?" he said in a low tender voice, looking straight in her eyes. "I just heard about the house being blown up, or else I would have been there, right at your doorsteps-"

"Oh, Sev, of course you would" said Lily kindly, patting his hand. What on earth was going on? Was this actually Snape? Did he actually have feelings? And if so, why the hell was it towards this married woman who seemed to be encouraging him? She fumed inwardly. James looked uncomfortable but didn't say anything. Sirius snorted, but continued ruffling through his magazine.

There could be no mistake about Snape's-no _Sev's_- feelings towards Lily, and suddenly she felt a bit sick in her stomach. She felt like the most foolish girl ever.

Snape sat down, his eyes only on his precious Lily.

"Yes, the house being blown up was most unfortunate, but we must count our blessings that Lily and James were not there at the time" said Dumbledore.

"But the muggle neighbors were" said James harshly.

"They have died, yes" said Dumbledore gravely, "as many more will as long as Voldemort and his men are let free to inflict their terror upon us. I predict a future of great evil if we do not act now! These are dangerous times, and we must make sacrifices. Marianne I am glad to see you today, we need more talented youths such as yourself in our cause." He paused looking at her, but Marianne stayed quiet, only thinking about how Snape hadn't even looked at her once in the office.

"What I am asking you all to do is something beyond dangerous and I stand here humbled by your bravery. Frank, you will still be doing operation suburbs. We suspect a rise in suburb killings and torture especially near London so you will be positioned in Area J." Frank nodded. "Your wife Alice will be positioned in St. Mungo's; as a healer there she won't attract any suspicion. I'll send Remus to Diagon Alley."

"James and Lily" he paused there, and Marianne felt he wanted to say something secretive, "you will be at Berth, it's a small wizard village, you can operate operation Wireless from there." James and Lily looked at each other lovingly, obviously happy that they would be together, "You will be the base of all communication with the order, that should keep you busy until…until July 31 that it is."

"31?" said Frank pleasantly, "that's the same due date as Alice" he turned to Marianne "Lily and my wife are both pregnant; it's wonderful our kids will be at school together, just like us."

"Congratulations" said Marianne woodenly.

"Marianne" said Dumbledore, peering at her over his spectacles "I am going to ask you to do a very challenging mission. Operation spy."

Beth gasped, and for the first time Snape looked at her. But she stayed quiet, half listening as Dumbledore explained to her that she was to infiltrate the Knights of Walpurgis and become a spy for the order. She didn't know why, but she nodded her head when he finished. Perhaps it was because she couldn't handle the feeling of heartbreak anymore, but doing something as reckless and dangerous as spying suddenly seemed like an appealing thing.

"Don't forget me." It was Sirius speaking for the first time. The magazine was put aside and he stared at Dumbledore intensely. "I'm going in the Knights as well, you promised."

"This need of yours to join to join the Knights…is quite suspicious" said Snape softly.

"Meaning what?" Sirius said aggressively.

"Meaning I think it's strange to want to be a spy so badly, almost as if your life depends on it-"

"Meaning you think I'm actually a spy for the Knights, why don't you just say it, you greasy-"

"Boys" said Dumbledore sternly and they stayed quiet, looking a little abashed. "Yes Sirius you are also joining as a spy, in fact you and Marianne will be a team. But you both need to be in disguises; Marianne, as my employee, will be regarded with suspicion and you Sirius are widely hated there" Sirius smirked in a satisfied manner "Tomorrow night, you both leave. It's already been fixed with our other spy Mr. K that you two will be initiated as juniors. Gavin will cover up Marianne's classes although I doubt Hogwarts will stay open longer than this." He stood up and walked towards the fogged windows. "The stars shine bright tonight, but for how much longer, alas it is hard to say"

Later that night, Marianne pulled the covers around her, shivering. She was only starting to realize that she agreed to be a spy for Dumbledore and had put her life between two great wizards Dumbledore and Voldemort. The biggest problem was that she really wasn't a powerful witch. She thought of her family, her brother in particular, and knew that even if she died as a hero it would still be so unfair to him. She thought of Snape the spy, but she felt something twisting her heart around so she stopped. She instead focused on the idea that a war was coming, and she had just become a player in it. And she had no idea why. It wasn't because she cared. She wasn't like Frank, who took orders in quiet bravery, nor was she like Sirius who had a passion flaming in his eyes. She wondered why he wanted to be a spy so badly and risk his life.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day was one of the worst. It is true the saying that waiting is always the worst part. She went through her classes teary eyed, thinking if she would ever see her students again. She picked at her dinner, thinking she should just go back home, when she felt her robes being tugged. She looked down to see Binky the house elf. "Miss Took" she squeaked, "It is time to go to your room and prepare your disguise."

Marianne looked around nervously, but everyone was busy chatting with each other. Even Dumbledore wasn't paying her any attention. She put down her fork weakly and got up to follow Binky.

When she reached her room she saw Sirius was already there lolling around in her chair.

"About time" he said. "The auror wouldn't start until we're both here, he's gone out now." He patted the chair next to him, and she sat down.

"So Marianne" he leant forward smiling, "We're both spies now. It shouldn't be too hard. If that git Snape could do it, it should be no problem for us."

She felt herself smiling for the first time today; it warmed her heart to hear Snape being abused.

"Look" he said hesitating a little, "We're going to be a team and that means no secrets so I'm going to tell you something I haven't told anyone else, not even James."

"What?" she asked curiously.

"The real reason why I'm joining the Knights-and you can't tell anyone about this -is that I need to rescue someone. My brother."

"Oh no" said Marianne in dismay "was he kidnapped?"

Sirius snorted. "Kidnapped? Regulus? He's more likely to kidnap others. No, Regulus is a Knight and on his own free will. Joined when he was only sixteen when he didn't know any better, that fucking idiot. It's been four years now and he's still acting like everything's still okay because he's too arrogant to admit he's wrong."

"He's…a real Black. Loves the dark arts, loves pure bloods, loves himself. My fanatical inbred parents are responsible for that."

"So why aren't you like that?" she asked.

"Well, okay so maybe they're not completely responsible. He was always a little Slytherin. Actually he's the one person you should watch out from" he mused thoughtfully, "he's dangerous; he was our school champion in dueling, and he's also pretty nasty, he once made the minister cry in one of our dinner parties."

"Are your parents making you do this?" she asked, still trying to make sense of the whole matter.

"Well, firstly my father, one of the most evil men you can ever meet, is dead thanks to a hereditary disease. I suppose he experienced the full pure blood experience he was always talking about. As for my mother, who regularly bathes in house elf blood to keep herself young, she couldn't be prouder of ikkle Reggie. He was always the darling of my parents and could never do wrong." He said bitterly.

"Well then why are you doing this?"

He looked like he was struggling then said "I'm doing this for the safety of other people"

"He likes to kill and torture people?" she asked a bit horrified.

"God no! What's wrong with you?" said Sirius, looking a bit disgusted with her.

"Then why are you doing this?"

He stopped and just stared at her.

"Great, you're both here!"

They both jumped and turned around; their auror had finally arrived.

You could see why he was chosen for this job; he was more suited for a fashion designing job than an auror. He twirled around them, squealed that Sirius's biceps would remain, and demanded to know why Marianne's hair was let open instead of being in a bun.

In the end, he gave Sirius ginger hair and beard and elongated his nose. He looked like a different person; only his dark eyes were the same in his face. He dyed her hair pink, straightened it and turned her eyes yellow. She changed into dark jeans and shirt, under her work robes. Sirius had to change his boots, which was becoming his signature look. He ended up with a tweed suit, making him look very boring.

"Alright, this should do it! Good luck! Mwaah!" and with that their auror pranced out the room.

"Come on" said Sirius, our portkey is leaving soon." He pointed at a soda can she just noticed on her table. It glowed white and they both lunged forward, just reaching it in time before they were transported out.


	8. Chapter 8

They got transported to a glaringly white room, with little furniture and a kitchen side. They saw a few Knights were sitting there already.

It was obvious they were Knights, because Knights had a very distinct style, usually with extravagant robes, and lots of skin showing underneath. She tried not to stare at a chubby boy wearing daisy dukes. But she saw immediately what Snape meant when he said they weren't the usual scum; they all had very expensive designer robes and despite the forced hardness in their facial expressions they still looked well-nourished and healthy. They were all still kids, and she suddenly felt very grownup.

"Newbies are here, someone call Dark Angel", said a girl with purple hair and sharp teeth.

The chubby boy got up and waddled off. More awkward silence, then Sirius spoke.

"I'm Victor Hardcore, and this is my friend Julia Angry", he said. She thought they were the stupidest names she ever heard, but the auror insisted that they would fit in more in the Knights with these names, as most of them didn't use their real name. She was thinking more and more that the Knights were a teen angst club.

"Oh whoopee do, we got a Vicky and a Julie" said a boy with a very nasal voice. "I'm Lone Rider, which means you fuck off from me. I don't want amateurs around me, especially when I'm torturing mudbloods."

"Right" said Marianne, her voice wavering a bit. "We got that." Lone Rider glared at her.

Luckily chubby boy had just come back with Dark Angel and Marianne could see immediately that this was Sirius's brother. They had the same dark eyes and hairs, but there were some differences; while Sirius looked like a hot, rebellious and dangerous kind of guy Regulus looked absolutely handsome and posh. He also didn't have the same carefree air that Sirius always emitted. At the moment his eyes were narrowed and he was staring at them.

"So…your names are Victor and Julia." He said "And you two have joined because?"

"Because we absolutely hate the muggles" said Marianne eagerly.

"Yeah, we want them gone" quipped Sirius.

"Filthy things, like cockroaches."

"I'm gonna smash them all."

"I hate them so much I just want to kill them."

"And torture them in front of their kids!"

"Okay, okay calm down" said Regulus, sounding bored. "Shitface, get us some coffee." He said to the chubby boy, who squealed and went to the kitchen side. Regulus gracefully flopped down on a sofa, and Marianne noticed how everyone eagerly looked at him; it was obvious that he was the leader here.

"I need most of you to go down to Leeds Street, there's a ministry patrol there. Shitface and Lone Rider you stay, as well as you two." Everyone quickly left excitedly, boasting about what they would do to the ministry.

They were left alone with Regulus, who put his arm over his eyes and sighed and said "We have a problem."

"Is it the Ministry pigs?" said Marianne who was now really getting into the spirit.

"Ugh, shut up dimwit" said Lone Rider then turned to Regulus and crooned, "Dark Angel, tell us what to what to and we'll do it."

Regulus sighed once more then said "Lucius Malfoy is coming to visit today."

Shitface gave a small scream and Lone Rider grabbed his hair in frustration.

"Oh no, is that bad?" asked Sirius uncertainly.

"Of course it's bad" snarled Lone Rider, "He comes in here like he rules the place and makes our life hell."

"Now, now" said Regulus softly, "we shouldn't talk like that about our senior."

"Last time he came he decided he wanted us to breed Wildfire pigs with Pygmies because he was so sure their blood could replace dragon blood! Do you know what a mess those pigs made? Pig sperm all over the place! And the pygmies all…dead" said Lone Rider, looking close to tears.

"Me, Lone Rider and Shitface make up the finance division, and Malfoy is our supervisor" explained Regulus to their confused looks. "We were actually five people, but two have…"

"One committed suicide and the other one exploded." said Shitface, speaking for the first time.

"Right and now we have you two to join us so that should lift the workload a bit" said Regulus almost speaking to himself.

At that moment, a shrill terrifying scream was heard and Marianne quickly whipped out her wand but Shitface said "that's the doorbell, get used to it."

Regulus got up wearily and said, "Alright time to meet the dickhead."


	9. Chapter 9

HI Thanks so much for reading my fanfic! I'm still new at writing fanfics and not used to showing my work to people. I know I still have a long way to go, and that there is a lot to fix in my writing and story telling skills, so if you can please take the time out to answer this as review I will be sooo grateful, seriously it helps so much :) And you can be as brutally honest as you want. By all means shred me to pieces if that's what you think :)

Writing skills:

a) hurts to read

b) not bad, but still need improvement

c) good

d) you're a frikkin genius

Storytelling skills:

a) this is boring

b) it's ok but nothing special

c) interesting

d) are you related to jk rowling?

My character Marianne:

a) is annoying

b) is lovable

c) is boring

d) needs to die

e) needs to marry Snape!

Lastly, did I describe these characters in a nice way or not:

Sirius

Regulus

Snape

Mcgonagall

Dumbledore

Thanks alot have fun and feel free to add own comments! 3


	10. Chapter 10

Lucius Malfoy turned out to be a real dandy, with his soft, blonde hair braided in a ribbon and wearing an immaculate suit under his robes. He was also for some reason using a cane. He seemed barely older than Sirius but there it was. He sashayed through the door, gave the group a derisive glance then leaped towards Regulus.

"Cousinnn! It's been too long! Cissy and I have been expecting you for dinner every day!" he said, while pecking Regulus on both cheeks.

"Hello Lucius. I've been meaning to go but everything's been so busy down here." said Regulus neutrally. But Marianne noticed he seemed to relax a little, and was that a hint of smile…?

"Oh, I know! I've heard everyone's been up day and night all for our noble cause. The Dark Lord is really pleased with you, especially finding the batch of healing potions. And now we have a bigger mission" he paused dramatically turning to face everyone else "we need to raise five million galleons by this March."

"What?!" screamed Lone Rider. Regulus merely raised an eyebrow and said "Five million by March? May I ask for what?"

"Sorry Regy, it's top secret, I would tell you if I could…" Marianne thought it very likely he didn't know either.

"Well, can you at least tell us how we're supposed to get five million galleons in five months?" asked Sirius, the distaste in his voice very clear.

"And you are?" said Lucius snobbily

"This is Victor Hardcore" said Regulus now staring dreamily into space.

"Well, _Vicky _how you're supposed to get it is _your_ business , so maybe I should be asking you that." Then he turned to Regulus and crooned "Cousin you must come this Friday to have dinner at the Malfoy mansion. We're inviting lots others and it will be interesting so come. I keep telling my colleagues at the ministry about you but they're starting to think I made you up." He gave a tinkling laugh, then turned coldly towards Sirius again who was glaring at him. "Well I'll say good bye now; this place smells of cabbages and low class cologne. I'll be expecting the first million by the end of this month." He walked out of the door, his heels tapping hard.

It was quiet then sniffing and Marianne realized Shitface was crying a little. She started to think that the Knights were probably the ones who needed to be rescued the most. How on earth were they supposed to get five million in five months? Her parents managed to gather two million in their twenty years of working. But Regulus was smiling and he started humming while preparing himself a mug of coffee. Then it dawned on her.

"You're just going to pay it off yourself, right?" she asked

"What?" he said confused.

"I mean you're a Black, you're literally rolling in millions, I bet five million will be easy money for you to pay right?"

He looked affronted then said "That's _my _money. Well, mine and my moms but that's still Black money. So no I am not going to pay this out of my pocket."

"Well then what are we going to do?" she asked a little desperately, feeling ready to start wringing her hands.

"That's the fun part" he said smiling. She turned to Sirius looking for some support but he was smiling at Regulus. Lone Rider looked exhausted but was looking hopefully towards Regulus. Shitface…was now on the floor sucking his thumb.

"But first thing I think we need to clean up this place" said Regulus suddenly "this place does smell like cabbages. Lone and Victor can tidy up the furniture, Julia you can help me clean the kitchen. Shitface…why don't you find us some air fresheners?"

While scrubbing the tables Marianne turned to Regulus and said "I heard some scary stuff about you but I'm not sure I should believe them now."

"And why is that?"

"People seem to really like you. Like Shitface and Lone Rider…"

"A good leader is always appreciated" he said stoically.

"Yeah well Lucius as well…"

"Lucius is my cousin, and he's married to my cousin and well I've known him since forever."

"Okay then can you tell me what's the deal with him?"

For the first time Marianne saw him snort with laughter and the change in him was something amazing to see. His whole face transformed to an innocent youth and she couldn't help gaping at him. From behind him she could see Sirius look towards them.

"I mean what's with the cane? And the whole sashaying twirling walk he's got" she said warming up.

He snorted more quietly and said "When you're a Malfoy you can do whatever the hell you want. And for that matter so can Blacks." He said the last part a little arrogantly.

A half hour later the room looked more presentable and definitely smelled better. Sirius managed to transfigure the few ugly ornaments into cheerful flowers, and they were now all sitting on the chairs in a circle.

Lone Rider had a notepad out and was reading a list of financing ideas from it. None of them were even remotely good and after a few minutes of it they had all slumped back exhausted from listening. "Well, we could do fashion, I mean if we start our own robes line, I have a few ideas for designs, no?" he said disappointed as Regulus shook his head emphatically "well there's always modelling , ok not that either, well how about drugs? The A4 drugs having a craze now, it could be good business."

Regulus sat up straight and exclaimed "That's it! Perfect! We'll get five million in no time with plenty aside for us!"

"You're right" said Sirius, also rising from his stupor.

"Er, guys I wasn't really serious about that idea…" said Lone Rider nervously.

"We can _easily _get a profit from A4s." said Sirius excitedly. "All we need is your basic potion ingredients"

"With a bit of dragon blood" said Regulus.

"That's going to be costly" said Marianne uncertainly.

"It will be worth it!" exclaimed Sirius and Regulus together.

"Ok" said Marianne holding up her hands placidly. "Let's say we make A4s, how the hell will you manage to brew that with basic potions ingredients only?"

"And with a bit of dragon blood" said Regulus.

"_Okay_ with a bit of dragon blood as well" said Marianne "I still don't think you can make A4s. They're the rarest hallucinatory potions in the market now."

"It's all about the instructions" said Sirius knowingly.

"Don't you worry about it Julia." said Regulus. He turned to Shitface and said "Start setting up the budget, Victor will help you with the ingredients." He got up stretching and grinning. "I think I feel like celebrating our new found wealth beforehand. Let's go to Madame Hues?"

Madame Hues was a restaurant in their building. Once they left their room, or operation room as they called it, she saw that they were in an odd building. For one thing there were no windows nor were there any doors leading outside. The only way to leave the building was to apparate or floo. There were five floors, with their room being on the bottom one, and there were offices for the different bureaus of the Knights and also shops, bars and restaurants in the building. Madame Hue was a seedy looking place, which offered only deep fat fried greasy food at all times of the day. There was a busty red haired girl singing in deep-voiced French. The only other customers were either Knights or black market people, and it seemed like a condition to smoke.


End file.
